


three rules

by espritneo



Series: Dumpster Diving for Inspiration [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espritneo/pseuds/espritneo
Summary: There's a game they play. But Q likes it when he can even the playing field.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Dumpster Diving for Inspiration [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	three rules

He didn't do this very often. It was more fun to catch James by surprise. Breaking James when he bolstered his iron self control was a different type of game, incredibly enjoyable, but he wouldn't call it _charming_.

James nudges him with one knee. He's already beginning to soften around the edges.

"Remember James," he dragged his tongue steadily up the crease of James’ thigh, varying the pressure as he goes. "Don't. Move."

He turned his head and delicately kissed his cock. James looked hungry. "Don't beg."

He took his time, just to hear his breath hitch. "And don't come."


End file.
